Reviving the Royal Family of Hyrule
by TheEnviousEnvy
Summary: After eight years of traveling together at sea the time has finally come for Tetra and Link to take their relationship to the next step and conceive the next heir to the Royal Family of Hyrule. TeLink Lemon Oneshot


The time had finally come.

The kingdom of New Hyrule had finally taken root in the new land discovered by Link, Tetra, and her pirate crew. The capital had been established near the ancient Tower of Spirits, the crew had spread out to help build on the land, and the people had begun to gather under their new ruler. After many years of adventure Tetra had decided that it was finally time to hang up her captain's jacket and lead the people to a new age of prosperity that the King of Red Lions desired for them for all those centuries on the sea floor.

If she took one thing with her from all those years at sea, however, it would definitely be her blossoming relationship with her childhood friend Link. She never ever would have guessed that little incident that brought her to Outset Island all those years ago would have led to so much more. As she and him traveled more glances became touches and touches soon became kisses. Never more than that though. The last thing that ship needed was a pregnant pirate captain with everything else they had on their plate to deal with already. With this new kingdom they were finally ready. Tonight was going to be the night that Tetra and Link not only took their relationship to the next step, but were ready to finally try to conceive a child together. To commemorate the decision Link and Tetra had the castle cleared for the night to enjoy a romantic dinner alone. Just a night for the two of them in the candle light with the sunset as their backdrop.

"It's really strange when you think about it, Just where we are now compared to when we first met," Link commented taking another stab at his pig meat. For the occasion he had decided to ditch his usual hero's tunic for a simple pairing of a white dress shirt and light blue dress pants.

"And yet here we are about to take that final step in truly reviving the Royal Family of Hyrule," Tetra replied taking a sip out of her cup. Relived to finally be able to get away from the Princess look for a night she had opted for a red silk dress and styled her hair in a bun for the first time in a while.

"You know when I first learned about the "birds and the bees" from my Grandma I never would have imagined that I'd be mixing my genes for the first time with royalty," Link noted with a nervous chuckle.

"And to think me as the the great pirate captain giving her first time to a mere swabbie," Tera added with a grin, "Under normal circumstances that's be seen as a disgrace on the captain."

As they continued to eat their meals Tetra couldn't help noticing a slight bit of trembling in Link's movements as he continued to work on his food. Seeing this she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"So Link..." Tetra began with a seductive smile as he polished of the last bits of food on his plate, "Are you really that excited about this?"

"Well to tell you the truth Tetra..." Link admitted with slightly fidgeting hands, "I'm actually a bit nervous I have to confess..."

"Nervous? What for?" Tetra asked switching from a seductive look to one of innocent curiosity.

"Well I mean at the very least I've never done anything like this before," Link awkwardly explained, "This a big step to take not only for me a person but for us as a couple. Not only that but what I do in the next few hours could literally change my life forever. It's just a little overwhelming when I really think about it."

"All that stuff is true for me too you know," she pointed out, "We're in the same boat here so you relax."

"Not only that but I hear that it... hurts you at first," He finished

Tetra couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. He was still the same innocent kid she met eight years ago in the areas that really counted.

"and that type of selflessness is exactly why I want to do this with you," Tetra informed him, "Since we first met you've always been going out of your way for me like nobody else has before. You didn't owe me anything after what happened to your sister, yet you felt the need to come for me anyway. Even now that still means a lot. To become one with you, accept your seed and carry your child. At this point I think that might really be the only way to show you just how much you've meant to me."

This time it was Link's turn to let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tetra couldn't help but ask.

"Not much," he answered ,"It's just not like you to be the one giving the corny comfort speech. What you said sounded more like... well something I'd say."

At this Tetra leaned over the table so her face was mere inches from him. She had regained her seductive expression from earlier.

"I suppose this just means you've really rubbed off on me," she whispered before grabbing him by his collar and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Each of them couldn't help but close their eyes as they melted into the passionate embrace as they never had before. It was a good thirty seconds before they finally separated.

"It think it's time we headed to the bedroom Link," Tetra instructed rising for her seat, "Though you've long since proved it in other ways it's time for me to make a man out of you."

Link complied with a silent nod of approval and followed her through the grand castle halls until they finally arrived at the room containing the King size bed they had agreed upon together. They immediately collapsed onto the white and gold sheets together to continue their earlier makeout session. It wasn't long before Tetra made the first move and slipped her hands under Link's shirt

"Now let's see what we have to work with here," Tetra grinned as Link lifted his arms over his head to help her get the shirt off of him. What she saw when she finally got it off of him made her begin to quiver with lust and anticipation.

Sure she had seen him with his shirt off before when they were still sailing the seas but it wasn't anything quite like seeing him like this knowing what they were about to do. The Hero had a very clearly defined set of six pack abs. Without even thinking Tetra found herself tracing the outline of them with her right index finger. Link gave a relaxed sigh as he gave into her gentle touch.

"Looks like all the work I made you do definitely paid off," Tetra chuckled

"So you were trying to turn me into a hunk?"Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Tetra laughed smashing her face with his again only this time sneaking her tongue into his mouth. Link's eyes went wide with surprise as he felt her tongue begin to wrestle with his for control. She only paused for a moment when she suddenly felt a stirring growing between her legs.

"Something wrong?" Link asked concerned when he noticed her stop.

"Maybe I want this even more than I thought," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she changed the subject moving to undo her dress, "I guess it's only fair if I show you what I've got now."

With a few quick snaps the buttons released and the dress was swiftly sent flying to the corner leaving Tetra in just her panties. She hadn't bothered with a chest binding since she knew it was going to come to this anyway.

Link couldn't help admire the well developed tan lines on the girl before him. Even as royalty she still did what she could to make sure that she got plenty of sun, and he wasn't the only one who was keeping in shape. Her fit body was well complemented by a pair of perky round breasts that just about any girl would be happy to have.

"You're beautiful Tetra," Link whispered as he wrapped his arms around her sides.

"I know I am." Tetra giggled as she leaned over and ran her hands through his messy, blonde hair. She then began to place kisses around his body as he ran his loving hands over her form.

She started with one on his forehead, then one on each of his cheeks, then e on his chest, and then on one more on each those fantastic abs of his. IN doing this she found herself faced with the pants which hid the part of him that was going to make all of this possible. She gulped down a breath of air and prepared herself for the next step.

"Hey Link can I..." she began with her hands around his waist to clearly signal her intentions.

"Hm... oh yeah, sure." He responded once he stopped caressing her smooth body to see her wish.

He lifted his waist into the air to give Tetra the chance to get them off his body revealing the object of her desires. With his pants and underwear gone Tetra took a moment to appreciate the feeling of seeing her lover fully naked for the first time.

"Um Link..." She then spoke up from between his legs.

"Yeah, what is it?" he responded.

"Forgive me for being in experienced on the subject, but I was always told that for this stuff your dick was supposed to be,,, you know... hard and... big."

It was true. Despite their earlier activities Link's manhood was still completely flaccid. Tetra couldn't guess much about it in its current state but she guessed it was about average size, maybe slightly above though the mere fact that it was his still made it very attractive to her.

"Yeah well..." he blushed trying to explain himself without unintentionally insulting her, "I guess I still am a little nervous about this. I've been trying to... get it up for you since we got here, so to speak, but no luck. I'm just uneasy. It's not that I find you unattractive."

"Don't worry Link I'd never think that about you," She assured him taking his penis into her hand. She could feel it react and stiffen to her touch, "I think it just moved."

"Well yeah it feels good when touch it like that," he explained still terribly embarrassed, "I could probably get it hard if you keep doing that."

"All you have to do is ask my love," she giggled giving his member another gentle squeeze, "So what do you do to make it feel good when you've got to get one out?"

"You don't have to be so blunt about it," Link laughed awkwardly.

"Oh you know I do Link," she smirked back

"Well it'd feel good if you squeeze near the end and move your hand up and down it."

"Say no more," Tetra complied using her right hand just as he had instructed her.

Her effect on him became apparent almost immediately as he lengthened and swelled with each motion of her hand. Link closed his eyes and shuddered with bliss as his his arousal grew and spread to every part of his body. Tetra found herself becoming increasingly turned on as she watched him continue to grow with veins starting to bulge out of the sides. Before she realized it she found herself having enough room to fit a second hand around him.

"Damn Link. I guess you're what they call a grower huh?" Tetra laughed

"Yeah..." he murmured, "Just a little more."

"As you wish Hero."

She released him for a moment to move herself up his body and wrapped her left hand behind his to resume their earlier kissing. She then took hold of his manhood once again with her right hand and continued to stroke him as their tongues did battle.

"Ohh that feels good..." Link couldn't help but moan into her mouth.

"Oh really?" she replied smugly, "I always thought a boner this huge meant you just enjoyed the cooking."

"You can't ever cut me a break can you?..." he asked with an innocent smile trying not to let out a moan from the incredible feeling of her hand working on him.

"Nope," she replied looking back at his manhood which had finally reached full hardness under her continued stimulation, "This thing of yours is impressive though. It's weird how it can be so soft yet hard as steel at the same time. I can't wait to get it inside me."

"I can tell..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I can feel how wet your panties are on my leg..."

Tetra froze with surprise for a moment at Link's observation. It was true. She was having so much fun playing with him that she didn't really notice just how much she herself was getting turned on by this.

"I didn't think you'd like my dick that much. I'm glad to see I have this type of effect on you too," Link added.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" she immediately snapped back resuming her stroking with much greater speed an intensity than before. Link couldn't get so much as another word out before being forced to whip his head back in pleasure, "Fine I admit I've never been more turned on in my life but don't let that go to you head! I'm still the one in control here! I've heard guys shoot out more spunk the better they feel, and by the time we're done here I'll have you letting out so much in me that you won't be able to help getting me pregnant!... not that we can't do this again tomorrow just in case."

"Okay Tetra I'm sorry!" Link pleaded desperately trying to keep from losing himself to the indescribable feeling of her hand shooting up and down his erection, "Just please calm down before I blow."

"Only because you said please," Tetra complied and released him to a relaxed sigh.

"Thanks," he panted, "but before we get to that would you mind if I got the chance to you feel good first?"

"You're not going to take no for an answer on this are you?" she asked plainly as she slipped off her black panties.

"Absolutely not. You know me."

At this she pulled herself off of him and spread her legs to grant him better access to her anxious womanhood.

"Then do what you want," she invited him with a smile. Deep down she really was curious as to what he planned to do to her.

"Wow you really are soaked," Link commented as he leaned in and placed his right hand over her damp entrance.

"I hate to admit it but I want you more than anything right now," Tetra confessed with a slight quiver as he moved his hand over.

"I appreciate it Tetra," he thanked her as he then rub his finger over her now hardened clitoris.

'Woah Link!" Tetra shuddered at the sudden stimulation,"What are you trying to do to me?"

"You said to do wat I want. I'm just as a curious as you are," he laughed continuing to pleasure the erect nub before slipping a finger inside

Tetra could only grip the sheets in response to the sudden intrusion. His single finger soon became two. Tetra's wetness from earlier made it a pretty easy fit for Link.

"Woah Link, what are you trying to dooooooo?" Tetra groaned in ecstasy.

"Whatever my gut tells me to," he smiled, "Speaking of which.."

Before she could even object Link quickly placed his head between her legs and replaced the two fingers with a loving tongue. Tetra simply couldn't resist him anymore and let out as loud a moan as she ever had at his sudden change in approach.

Link found himself strangely confused at the taste. It wasn't his Grandma's cooking or anything yet he simply couldn't get enough of it. He assumed it was perhaps the fact that he knew how good he was making her feel, remembering the awesome feeling of her hand on him just minutes before.

"This is unbelievable," Tetra thought to herself as Link continued to work his tongue on her," I-I've never felt anything like this before. I-is this what I was making him feel like earlier. No wonder he said he was ready to go over the edge.. and o-oh to think he's going to be doing this next with that huge, hot, rock hard, veiny, twitching, throbbing... OH SHIT!"

Fantasizing like that as Link continued to lick her insides proved to be a fatal mistake. The two stimulants combined to send the princess over the edge in a violent found herself shivering all over as the orgasm spread to every end of her body. Link couldn't help but smile at a job well done as his girlfriend found herself reduced to a quivering mess of sexual pleasure.

"You just came didn't you Tetra?" Link grinned.

"Y-yeah," she admitted still trying to catch her breath, "You were pretty good,"

"You know it's not very becoming of you to talk about control and then end up being the first one to cum," he laughed.

"And you're one to talk?" she pulled herself together, "You're the one who was about to blow his load just from having me jerk you off a bit."

"It's still your fault for letting yourself get so worked up just from jerking me off,"

"Whatever," she gave up to avoid making herself look worse. She reached out and took hold of his still rigid manhood once again in hopes of regaining dominance, "I doesn't matter how many times you make me cum. It's your cum that we need to make this work. It's time to finally get this bad boy in there."

"So how do you want to this? Like I already said I hear it hurts the girls on their first time."

Tetra laid back like before only this time pulling her legs up and behind her head to grant Link even easier entrance to her body. She was always proud of her flexibility and Link could swear he felt himself grow even harder at this unbelievably sexy pose.

"Just go for it," she explained, "I fully trust you and my own ability to endure whatever pain might occur. I know you want to give me a speech about how you'd never want to do anything that would hurt me and I'm now going to kindly ask you to shove it."

"If that's how you want it," He agreed taking grip of himself.

He rested the the head of his penis against he entrance, and then, taking hold of her shoulders, thrust himself into her with one powerful push. Tetra gritted her teeth in a painful hiss as he forced his way through her virginity.

"You alright?" Link naturally asked once he had fully buried himself in her.

"Yeah I'm fine. You should already know that," she sighed adjust to his size inside her, "You really are big, Feels like I've got a silver rupee shoved in there."

"May I start moving now?"

"Of course."

Upon receiving her approval Link began to experiment with gentle movements inside Tetra's body. Even if the whole point was to cum inside her he didn't want it to be over too quickly.

"It's wet..." he groaned, "and tight."

"You're hard," she groaned back, "and hot."

Gaining more courage as he became more accustomed to the feeling of being inside her Link began to increase size and speed of his motions. He loved the way Tetra shook around his erection with every move he made. Before long he was go as far in and out as he could with each thrust.

"Oh Tetra..I love you so much I can't take it much longeeeeer," He moaned into her ear as he continued to thrust.

"Me tooo Link. I don't know what I'd ever do without you!"

He began to increase his speed as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his long awaited orgasm.

"You're twitching around like crazy in there," Tetra giggled, "You're about to cum aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am..." he confessed with a groan.

"Don't worry I am too. Just let it all out into me."

Link let out a weak laugh.

"You know, to speak in old pirate terms, There's no taking back whatever damage I might do by firing off my cannon in there."

"I know but like I said there's no way I'm going to back out now."

"I'm not even sure I could stop now if I wanted to."

"There's no longer any need to worry. I don't just want to have a baby. I want to have your baby."

She brought her strong legs down from her head and wrapped them tightly around his waist while pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"It's time to give your seed to Princess Zelda, oh great Hero of Winds," Tetra ordered him, "I'll be sure to take care of every last one."

"Just a little longer Your Highness," he chuckled locking lips with her picking up the pace once again.

Making out with her like this knowing he was on the verge of potentially giving her his child was by far the single greatest feeling of his life so far. Having her beautiful legs and welcoming walls all wrapped around was too much and Link knew he was going to burst at any moment.

"I-i'm really going to cum now," he panted.

"Do it Link," she continued to command him, "Let it all out like you never have before. I love you more than anything! I want your cum! I want your seed! I want your child!"

"I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum..." he repeated.

"Do it now!" Tetra demanded one final time before letting out an audible gasp upon getting her wish.

Link entered a mind shattering orgasm unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Tetra moaned in bliss as she felt rope after rope of his fertile seed splash up inside her.

"Damn you're gonna flood me!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Oh... I can't stop," he groaned as he continued to feel his semen pumping into her.

"And what makes you think I want you to stop? I want you to... oooooooooh... do that" She chastised him before being interrupted by the feeling of him releasing another spurt inside her.

After what felt like an eternity to him Link's climax finally subsided allowing him to pull out of her and fall onto his back in exhaustion. After taking a moment to recuperate he pulled himself up to see Tetra rubbing her abdomen with a satisfied expression.

"You've really done it now," she chuckled.

"I suppose I have," Link murmured in agreement while taking in the results of his work. Not only had he filled her up but he had made quite a mess on the bed sheets as well. Tetra soon noticed him gawking at the area around her entrance.

"What's wrong Link?" she asked curiously.

"It's really nothing but I have to admit... I've done this before on my own but... I've never come close to making a mess like this.

Tetra couldn't help but laugh at the hero's sudden, awkward confession before pulling him into a reassuring kiss, "I told you I was going to make you make you let it out like never before. That load you blew is just proof of how sexy I am."

"I guess it is..."

"So are you up for round two?"

"Round two?"

"Yeah. We've got nothing to lose now that you already busted a nut inside me. You did most of the work so far and I want a chance to have some fun. For example I want a chance to get to use my mouth on you after how good yours felt on me," she clarified motioning to his now flaccid manhood.

Seeing what she wanted to do he opened his legs and allowed Tetra to settle herself between them. She wasted no time putting her tongue on his member.

"It tastes weird," she remarked in between licks, "Your spunk too. It's not bad either. Just weird."

Link shuddered as he felt himself begin to swell up again under her ministrations. Tetra took this as her cue to take him into her mouth completely.

"You sure you can handle that?" he asked with concern.

Tetra could only nod lightly not wanting to remove herself from his expanding erection. She didn't want to quit after how good he made her feel. It didn't take long for his member to grow enough that Link could now feel it against the back of her throat. It was all he could do to keep from screaming at the sensation.

"I'm not sure if I can hold my breath long enough to finish him but it's nice to warm him up." Tetra thought to herself as she trace her tongue along his throbbing veins.

Noticing her effort to stay on him Link began to run his right hand through her hair to make her feel comfortable. Tetra decided to release him about twenty seconds later.

"Out of breath?" he asked nicely.

"Not really," she corrected him. "I just though of a better way to finish this. Lie on your back and hold your dick straight up.

Link did as he was told as Tetra positioned herself above him and turned around so her back was facing him. She prepared to plunge herself down on his erection when she felt a gentle hand grab onto her butt.

"I've got to say," Link noticed from below, "From this angle it seems treasure is not the only kind of great booty you've got."

"I appreciate the compliment but that was a terrible joke. Never make it again," Tetra warned him.

"Fine, sorry," Link chuckled as Tetra lowered herself back down onto him.

"Oh shit!" Tetra exclaimed as she dropped all the way down on his member. "From this direction if feels like you're even deeper in me."

"You feel tighter now too," Link added.

Using her arms to balance herself Tetra began to bounce on Link's penis with all the speed that Link had thrust into her with earlier.

"I'm not going to last long if you do it like that!" he cautioned her.

"Who said I wanted you to last," she replied picking up her speed to torment him further, "I can already feel you twitching again. This round is for me to have fun with you. Don't forget that."

"O-okay then," Link stammered grabbing her hips and ample rear to enable himself to go deeper, "You asked for it!"

"What are you doing Link?" she panicked as she now had to counter his thrusts with her bounces. She felt him twitch even more each time.

"I-I'm cumming!" he answered as he spilled himself inside her for a second time.

"Wooooah!" Tetra moaned as the feeling of his cum firing into her again caused her to have a second climax of her own. Each shuddered violently as the orgasms overwhelmed them both. Tetra's was only enhanced by the feeling of Link continuing to release his fluids into her. The sexual explosion continued until Tetra was left trying to catch her breath in between his legs.

"I'm going to end up getting addicted to that feeling if I'm not careful," Tetra commented examining her womanhood which was once again overflowing with Link's semen, "Even if we succeeded tonight I'm sure it won't hurt to try again. Right Link?"

She founded herself greeted by silence

"Link?" she repeated.

Tetra turned around to find her boyfriend to have already fallen asleep under her.

"Typical," she sighed, "If you can't beat 'em join em."

Tetra lifted herself off of him and snuggled up next to him to doze off herself.

She couldn't wait for the morning.

-Eight months later-

"Link. I felt a kick!" Tetra announced as she lay beside him in bed.

"Cool!"Link replied as he shifted himself to rest his head against her round belly.

"I'm glad the baby's coming along so healthy," Tetra added.

"With how you've been eating why wouldn't he."

"Oh shut up! With how much cum you poured into I'm having to think up two or three names just in case."

"Sorry," he apologized jokingly.

"It's fine," she assured him, "Even if there's only one we can use one of the extra names for the next one."

"Next one?"

"Of course. With the way we screw do you think there's any way I won't have another?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I usually am."

"Love you Tetra."

"Love you too Link."

-THE END-


End file.
